ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ahmad's Predators
=Important News= Well, each predator of theses is gonna eventually get a new page, and when all of these guys get pages, this page is gonna be ordered deleted. Until then, I won't take any new requests. Here is a list of fanon Predators I made. I made them in one page because I am too lazy to give each one it's own page. Amperi's Predator Appearance It looks like a squid, with an Amperi's pattern. Like an Amperi it has no mouth . Powers and Abilities *'Intangiblity:' to counter an Amperi's *'Flight:' to catch up with an Amperi in the air *'Enhanced Speed:' to Keep up with an Amperi *'Hydrokinesis': to make the Amperi electrocute hismelf *'Electrical Teleportation': to Follow up with an Amperi *'Electrical Absorption': to take the Amperi's blasts *'Mind Reading': to know an Amperi's plan *'Underwater Respiration:' to surivive in all of an Amperi's enviroment *'Stretchable Tentacles': to grab an Amperi Weakness His weakness seems to be powerful wind attacks. Missiles did do notable damage. Methanosian's Predator Kinceleran's Predator Appearances He looks like a humanoid, with Kinceleran-like legs and yellow body. Powers and Abilities *'Solid Body:' to be able to take a Kinceleran's attacks *'Super Speed:' to Keep up with a Kinceleran *'Super Reflexes': to predict a Kinceleran's moves *'Enhanced Agility:' to keep up with a Kinceleran *'Enhanced Recovery:' to keep up with a Kinceleran *'Magnet Powers': to slow down a Kinceleran *'Goo Spit': to make the Kinceleran get stuck *'Steel Bending Teeth': to eat a Kinceleran *'Hydrokinesis': to make the Kinceleran rust Weakness He, like Kincelerans, charged pulses are said to be a problem to him. Apoplexian's Predator Appearance He looks like a dog with tiger stripes and a blade tail. Powers and Abilities *'Hydrokinesis': to scare the Appoplexian with it. *'Enhanced Speed:' to Keep up with an Apoplexian *'Super Strength:' to overpower an Appoplexian *'Enhanced Jumping:' to keep up with an Appoplexian *'Powerful Bark': to scare an Appoplexian *'Super Durability': to withstand an Apoplexian's Attacks *'Blade Tale': to counter an Apoplexian's Wrist Claws Weakness His Teeth may break if he bites into something hard, aslo, his blade tale can be broken, that rendering him useless. Firewall (Galvanic Mechamorph's Predator) Appearance He looks basiclly like a red Galvanic Mechamorph with fire around the top of his head and- JUST LOOK AT THE PICTURE! Powers and Abilities *'Pyrokinesis': to poison his prey. (NOTE: His Fire is a special one that only poisons Galvanic Mechamorph) *'Magnet Attacks': to press a Galvanic Mechamorph into a blob. *'Regeneration': to match a Galvanic Mechamorph *'Shapeshifting:' to match a Galvanic Mechamorph *'Technorganic Viruses Manipulation': to greatly damage a Galvanic Mechamorph *'Electrokinesis:' to greatly damage a Galvanic Mechamorph *'Acid Spit:' to greatly damage a Galvanic Mechamorph *'Enhanced Strength:' to overpower a Galvanic Mechmarph Weakness He is greatly vulnerable to water, plus it disables his acids and turns off his fire. Prypiatosian-B Predator Appearance Look at the Picture. Powers and Abilities *'Hydrokinesis': to cool down his prey. *'Blade Taedinite Handss': to destory a Prypiatosian-B Suit. *'Energy Absorption': to absorb a Prypiatosian's Energy. *'Heat Absorptiong:' to feed on a Prypiatosian-B's Heat. *'Pyro Immunity': to take a Prypiatosian-B's attacks. *'Radiation Immunity:' to take a Prypiatosian'B's attack. *'Flight:' to keep up with the prey. *'Intangiblity:' to counter a Prypiatosian-B. Weaknesses He needs Heat to survive. Cryo attacks are said to be a problem. Category:Predators Category:Aliens Category:Nemetrix Predators